


Failed Lessons

by animehead



Category: Free!
Genre: Lazy editing, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An instructor must alter his methods of teaching for the benefit of his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Lessons

Rei stares down at the ribbons and nods. They’re both tied perfectly, each loop proportioned to its twin. He hadn’t been too certain about this specific color, but it suits Nagisa’s skin well.

Rei tugs at the part of the ribbon that extends from Nagisa’s wrists all the way to the heavy trunk filled with books he’s read that rests near Nagisa’s feet. There’s another trunk of the same size, color, and design on the opposite side of Nagisa, connecting yet another piece of sturdy piece of blue ribbon to Nagisa’s other wrist.

Two arms, two wrists, two evenly cut ribbons, two perfectly tied bows, two trunks of complimenting colors, and one exceptionally bound Nagisa.

Beautiful.

“Mmmffppbt.”

Pulling his gaze away from his handy work, Rei takes in the sight of Nagisa, eyes wide, cheeks red, mouth stuffed full of the ball gag that Rei ordered online to aid him with his teaching. It’s red, the ball gag, and Rei was apprehensive about using it as the color is bold and draws in too much attention. But in most cases, red means stop, and since that is part of the theme of tonight’s lesson, he decides to allow it.

“Mmmfftt.”

“Honestly,” Rei begins as he wipes away the drool that has seeped from Nagisa’s mouth, “what’s the point of using one of these things if you’re just going to keep trying to speak around it?”

Rei narrows his eyes at Nagisa and gently wipes his saliva slicken finger against the tip of Nagisa’s cock, marveling at the way it twitches, angry and red from several minutes of neglect. Nagisa leans forward, of course, tries to be greedy, to force Rei’s finger to linger on him a bit longer, but Rei shakes his head and pulls his hand away.

“Ppppbfft.”

“Would you stop doing that?” Rei says, hands reaching up to loosen the gag and lower it under Nagisa’s chin. “What is it?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Hungry,” Rei repeats, fingers tugging on the gag hard enough to make Nagisa pull slightly forward. “How can you think about food at a time like this?”

“Can we eat afterward? Though I’m not sure what I want. Hmm. Oh, oh, Rei-chan! What if have—” Nagisa’s statement is successfully cut off when the ball gag is once again shoved in his mouth.

“We’ll talk about food later,” Rei says. He stares at Nagisa, mentally trying to decide what he wants to test first, but finally comes to the conclusion that he has no desire to test theories or hypotheses. Seeing Nagisa bound and gagged does things to Rei, puts thoughts of dirty, unspeakable scenarios into his head, and he can’t possibly refrain from acting out at least a few of them.

Rei starts off slowly at first. He still wants to  _teach_  Nagisa. He’ll be a hypocrite otherwise. Nagisa watches him, or tries to at least, his eyes fluttering open and closed each time Rei tugs firmly at his nipple, nestled gently between his index and middle fingers.

Nagisa groans and his eyes shut completely, back arching, chest leaning as forward as the ribbons will allow.

“Keep your eyes open, Nagisa.”

“Mmmfftpbt.”

“And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Rei raises his other hand and captures Nagisa’s other nipple between his fingers. He tweaks both nipples simultaneously, violet eyes carefully studying Nagisa’s face to make sure they stay open.

They don’t.

“Remember, we’re supposed to be teaching you how to focus,” Rei says. “And since we’ve tried just about everything in the past, I believe that discipline will be the best method for us. Don’t you agree?”

Rei doesn’t wait for Nagisa to answer. Instead, he leans down, sucks an already reddened nub into his mouth and bites down. Rei hears the muffled scream that tries in vain to slip from Nagisa’s lips, feels the rigidness of tense muscles when Nagisa’s chest stiffens.

“Are your eyes open, Nagisa?” Rei asks, his breath warm against Nagisa’s wet, sensitive skin. When he doesn’t receive an immediate answer, Rei glances upward and is pleased to discover that not only are Nagisa’s eyes open, he’s also nodding his head rather than trying to speak.

“Very good.”

“I’m going to do the same thing to the other one. Do you think you can keep your eyes open the whole time?”

Again, Nagisa nods his head.

Rei holds back a smile because he knows it will change the atmosphere of the mood. He wants Nagisa to take this training very seriously. If he can follow orders like this, then surely he can apply his knew skill to all sorts of mentally taxing situations.

Rei moves his head almost mechanically, his mind drifting to thoughts of getting his college essays written without Nagisa distracting him with random stories or dropping various crumbs in his hair or all over his keyboard. He drags his tongue along Nagisa’s other nipple and is pleased when Nagisa moans, but continues to keep his eyes open. Rei can see both the determination and desperation in Nagisa’s eyes and he empathizes with him.

He wants to speed things up just as badly as Nagisa does.

But there are more tests to be done, more rules to be given, more skills to be taught and learned. What kind of instructor would he be if he allowed his own body’s urges to get the best of him? What difference did it make if Nagisa was so painfully aroused that it made Rei’s chest ache and his pants uncomfortably tight? Nagisa needed to be taught discipline and what better person for the job than Rei?

But still…

Rei sighs and pushes at Nagisa’s chest hard enough for him to fall backward onto the bed. He bounces once and then slides forward, knees bent, body angled to keep himself from falling to the floor altogether. There’s a look of confusion in Nagisa’s eyes, but Rei ignores it and slides one of the trunks toward the bed with his foot. He then does the same with the other trunk, the movement giving Nagisa just enough leeway to sit on the bed without feeling like he’s being weighted to the floor by the trunks.

“This doesn’t mean the lesson is over,” Rei says, as he raises Nagisa’s legs and drapes them over the trunks. He then gently grips Nagisa’s ankles and pulls forward until Nagisa is sitting on the section whether the two trunks join together. “I’m just altering my means of teaching you.”

With another soft push to his shoulders, Nagisa falls back against the bed. He tries to sit up, but Rei drags the trunks forward, forcing him in an awkward position where his upper body is lowered but his lower body is raised and exposed. 

“Mmmffft… Pbbbftt… Mmm!”

“Yes, my sentiments exactly,” Rei murmurs before lowering himself to the floor.

Rei hears the soft grinding of ribbon sliding against the side handles of the trunk. He knows Nagisa is trying to break free, to moan and grip Rei’s hair each time Rei lowers his mouth. Rei isn’t as clumsy at sucking Nagisa’s cock as he used to be. He’s been practicing, partly on Nagisa, sometimes on various phallic shaped fruits and vegetables—that of which he will _never_ make anyone else aware of. One day he’ll be able to take Nagisa’s entire cock into his mouth, to swallow it greedily, while watching Nagisa come undone. Until that time comes, he’ll make do with taking as much of Nagisa into his mouth as he can, with pulling back and dragging his tongue along the slit, and with angling his head and lapping at the underside.

But that isn’t nearly enough.

So Rei spreads Nagisa’s thighs, exposes him, and rakes his fingernails down his inner thighs. And when that still isn’t enough, he sucks one of his balls into his mouth followed by the other. And when that still isn’t enough, he forgoes that altogether and slides his tongue inside of Nagisa, no warning, no knowing glance, no  _nothing_.

Rei is slightly worried that Nagisa will choke to death on his own spit from the wet noises he’s making, and if that doesn’t happen, he’s equally worried that Nagisa will cut off his circulation by how hard he’s tugging against the ribbons.

A part of him feels bad for making Nagisa suffer like this, but the other part of him, the part he keeps hidden from his friends, the part that only Nagisa is allowed to see, is thrilled to watch Nagisa struggle. That part of him gets nothing but satisfaction from watching Nagisa writhe in pleasure that’s both so much and so little that it becomes frustrated agony.

Rei thinks about letting it end here with his tongue buried in Nagisa’s ass and his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him, stroking him until his vision blurs and his back attempts to rise in the most unnatural of angles. But Rei’s a kind soul, a mostly gentle person, and a ridiculously selfless friend and lover.

Nagisa has had enough, and so has Rei.

Rei pushes himself from off the floor and stares down at Nagisa. “Don’t move,” he whispers before walking away. He comes back a few seconds later with a familiar bottle of lube that is nearing the need of a refill.

For a second, Rei just gazes at Nagisa. His chin is practically covered in saliva. There are even a few wet spots on his neck and chest. In another situation, Rei would find this beyond disgusting, but right now it’s much more. It’s not beautiful. That isn’t the right word for it. Sexy, perhaps? He’s not sure, and when his eyes drift from Nagisa’s mouth to his cock and then his ass, he decides for the moment that he doesn’t care.

The lube is cold.

It’s  _always_  cold because Nagisa never gets the warming kind like Rei asks for. He always gets the kind that smells like food, which is odd enough on its own. He doesn’t want his penis to smell like oranges, or pineapples, or Hello Kitty cupcakes— for crying out loud. But Rei supposes that’s what happens when one is too nervous to buy these things on his own.

Nagisa has the nerve to draw his knees together like he’s shy when Rei leans down. Rei snorts softly and opens his boyfriend’s legs with ease, and when he pushes forward, it’s with a speed so painfully slow that it feels like he’ll never be fully inside of Nagisa.

Nagisa is going to have all sorts of nasty bruises on his wrists, Rei is certain of that. He can see muscles tense and veins protrude beneath Nagisa’s skin from his struggle of trying to break free.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Rei whispers. “Stop that.” And he pushes forward, resting between Nagisa’s legs with his cock completely buried inside of Nagisa’s tightness. It’s difficult to manage, especially with Nagisa rocking his hips against him, grinding himself down onto his cock, but Rei is able to free Nagisa of his bindings.

His reward for his efforts is nails digging into his back each time he slams his hips forward. Again, Rei decides to take pity on Nagisa and manages to remove the ball gag from Nagisa’s mouth.

“Is that better?” Rei asks, breath coming out in heavy puffs against Nagisa’s neck.

“Rei-chan!”

“Shh, Nagisa. The neighbors…” He speaks in a whisper and wonders whether or not doing this in the middle of the day was a bad idea. “Don’t be so loud. Ahh! And stop s-scratching so hard.”

Their current position is brutal on both their backs, so Rei slides his hands beneath Nagisa’s ass and stands up, taking Nagisa with him. Unfortunately, Nagisa’s too far gone to care about things like balance or safety and he bounces against Rei, riding him, his cock gliding against Rei’s stomach.

“Nagisa, wait,” Rei says. “Calm down. I can’t—” But it’s too late, of course, and Rei trips and the two of them tumble onto the bed.

Rei immediately checks to make sure Nagisa is okay, and what he finds is his boyfriend with both hands clamped over his mouth trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

“Shut up,” Rei says, trying his best not to blush, but knowing full well that he won’t succeed.

When Rei slides his cock into Nagisa for the second time, all laughter is replaced with whimpers and blissful shouts. Rei doesn’t even bother trying to pry Nagisa’s sharp fingernails out of his back. He just pounds into him, hips slamming powerfully against Nagisa’s own. His hand is wedged between them, stroking Nagisa’s cock, thumb swiping at precum even as it beads at the tip.

Nagisa’s loud and Rei knows the neighbors will hear, but he can’t bring himself to care. All he wants is to watch that expression on Nagisa’s face. The one that tells him that Nagisa has reached his limit. Nagisa’s words come out in a rush, he’s panting so much that Rei can’t understand anything he’s saying, but it doesn’t matter. Seconds later Nagisa squeezes Rei between his thighs, and his back arches high off the bed. Rei keeps moving when he feels the flood of Nagisa’s cum spill into his hand. He continues to move even when Nagisa’s legs become deadweight and he has to sling them over his shoulders.

Rei doesn’t bother to wipe off his hand when he grips either of Nagisa’s wrists in each of his hands. He keeps Nagisa’s arms resting against the bed, but pulls at them, forcing Nagisa’s hips down while still thrusting inside of him. Nagisa isn’t capable of anything but lying there, lips parted, breathing labored, whimpering Rei’s name. He can’t shout, can’t beg, can’t demand…

And he can’t  _push_.

And that knowledge combined with the feeling of the tight heat wrapped around his cock is enough to make Rei gasp and shudder before cumming, filling Nagisa who purposefully clenches around Rei’s cock, milking him, while Rei screams silently and buries his face against Nagisa’s neck.

“A-Are you okay?” Rei asks after a few moments of catching his breath. “Was that too much for you?”

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says softly before shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Rei’s back, earning a hiss of pain from Rei.

“Sorry.” Nagisa blushes.

“It’s fine.”

They’ll just have to come up with another excuse for why Rei’s back is covered in scratches in addition to why Nagisa’s wrists are in covered bruises. It’s not like it makes any difference.

No one ever believes them. 

“I’m still hungry, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says.

“You’re always hungry.”

“But what should we eat? Hm. Or maybe we should go to the movies instead. Wouldn’t that be fun, Rei-chan? Oh, did you see that movie. The one with the…”

Rei presses his face against a pillow and attempts to drown out Nagisa’s voice. When that doesn’t work, he runs his hand along the bed, blindly searching for the ball gag.

He definitely has his work cut out for him. 


End file.
